Soul Mates
by SoulSearcher95
Summary: When unlikely people fall in love under the cover of darkness, will they come into the light? Slash, mPreg. Harry&Draco and Sev&Lucius plus some next gen pairings eventually. ABANDONED!
1. Hero

**Hero**

I felt a hand on my shoulder. "May I have this dance?"

I stood up, nodding. I wasn't sure who at, that's the point of a masked ball, he probably didn't know who I was either, which was good, that meant I wasn't being asked for my fame. The whole school knew by now that I was gay. Ginny effectively managed that.

We stood in the middle of the floor as they started to play a slow number. I recognised it as a muggle song by some Spanish sounding guy, it is a truly beautiful song.

My partner obviously knew the song too. By the end of the song we were very close together, he bent his head and started to sing the words quietly in my ear as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"You can take my breath away; you can take my breath away. I can be your hero."

I looked into his eyes as the song faded out and smiled, I leant up pressing my lips gently to his. Our glamour's fell, as I pulled away I was faced with platinum hair and silver eyes.

"Shit." He cursed.

"Mal- Draco?" My eyes grew wide.

"Harry."

"You knew?"

"Yes I did, but I would rather we not do this here."

I looked at him, at his hand which was still at my waist and smiled. I took hold of the hand and dragged him along behind me as I made for the door.

"I think you have some explaining to do." I toyed.

"Just a bit, but so do you."

"Well I'll be gentlemanly and let you go first."

"Nope, I lead, I get to do the guy things."

"I didn't say you weren't leading. I just. What do I have to explain?"

"Why you didn't run away, why you still have hold of my hand, why you haven't laughed/cried/screamed and why we are having a highly suggestive conversation that isn't suggestive of violence."

"Why would I run away? I was under the impression that holding hands wasn't something you were objecting to. I'm internalizing, I'm so happy I could do all of those things, and you started it."

"Being that I spent the last 6 years making your life hell, you are taking this pretty well. I wasn't complaining and how childish."

"Well you are a good kisser."

"What?"

"You made up for at least one of those years with that kiss."

"Oh, so if I were to-"

"Shut up, stop thinking and just do for once in your life. Instincts Malfoy, instincts."

He slipped his hand around my waist and closed the space between us, holding my head with the other hand. He leaned in, close enough for me to feel his warm vanilla scented breath on my face. He then closed the gap completely and brushed our lips together. It was a sweet kiss, gentle and loving, not things I expected from him.

"Harry why the hell are you kissing Malfoy, what did you do to him you snake?" Ron yelled as he drew his wand and shoved it at Draco's throat.

"Ron, back off mate, he hasn't done anything." I reasoned.

He turned his wand on me his eyes filled with hatred and rage. Hermione gasped and tugged at Ron's sleeve but he wouldn't relent, his wand remained drawn in my face, I felt for my wand in vain then remembered that I had left it back in the dorm. Draco frowned; his face etched with lines of worry, I saw his hand slide down to his wand and slowly lift it up.

"Lower your wand, Weasel." He snarled when his own wand was fully drawn in Ron's direction.

Ron laughed. "What you gonna do, smarmy git."

"Don't make me do something Harry wont like, lower your wand and walk away. Your alternative is rather demeaning." Draco kept the protective tone.

Ron didn't move his wand away, but closer. It was now jammed into the side of my throat. Hermione gaped at Ron unsure of what to do.

"Weasel, lower your wand now or wake up in St. Mungos." Draco snarled once more, edging closer to my perpetrator this time.

The two stared at each other neither faltering. The wand Ron held to my throat wasn't moved. Ron opened his mouth but he wasn't quite fast enough.

"Impedimenta!" Draco yelled knocking Ron back into the wall. "Harry, are you okay?"

I stood there looking at where Ron lay, Hermione was knelt beside him, I wanted to help but I figured that wouldn't be a good idea.

"Harry." Draco mumbled as he ran his hand down my back. "Harry its okay you didn't do anything wrong."

I caught his eye briefly and then ran. I ran and ran until I reached the edge of the forest, I contemplated running through the forest but decided against that and slumped against a tree. I don't know how long I'd been sat there when I heard footsteps, but there was a chill descending and the sky was noticeably darker than before.

"Harry? Harry? Are you out here? Harry you aren't in trouble but its freezing out here, you need to come back." Draco called. He sounded worried, his voice hoarse.

I stood up. "I'm here." I said, walking around to where I had heard his voice moments before.

"Harry!" He yelled as he flung his arms around me and pulled me tightly into his chest holding me there briefly then pushing me away to gently slap me round the back of my head. "Don't you ever do that to me again, idiot, I was worried sick, I've been out here looking all night. Come here." He babbled pulling me back into a hug, pressing kisses into my scalp.

"How is he?" I whispered into Draco's chest.

"Pomfrey said he should be fine in a few days, Hermione is with him and McGonagall and Snape are there too. Harry its okay, you didn't do anything wrong, they've seen my memories, Hermione's too. They contacted Weasel's parents and already told them that he was in the wrong. We need to talk though, with Snape and McGonagall, about stuff." He held me tighter.

"Okay. I don't want to go back yet, I'm not ready." I mumbled as tears began to slide down my cheeks.

"Hey don't cry," he brought his hand up to my chin lifting my face until our eyes met. He leant close to me. "Don't cry." He murmured as he pressed our lips together.

I clung to him, trying to deepen the kiss, but he pushed me away gently. "Harry, don't not now. I'm not going anywhere I promise, there's plenty of time for that. Come on, you are freezing." He smiled and took hold of my hand.

I allowed him to lead me back to the castle, both walking along in silence.

"Potter, Malfoy, where on earth have you been? Get inside." Flitwick ordered. His eyes almost popping from his skull when he saw our fingers entwined. "Go to your, respective, dorms immediately." He emphasised the word respective, as though he could actually check.

We both nodded but went straight to the headmasters' office. Snape and McGonagall wanted to see us after all. When we arrived Snape was waiting at the bottom of the staircase for us, he looked less than impressed.

"Where the hell have you two been, what time do you call this? Its 1am!" Snape glared at our hands, as though mentally willing them apart.

"What did you want to talk to us about Sev?" Draco asked quietly.

"That," he said gesturing to our entwined hands. "We figured it was only a matter of time before one of you felt it, seems we may be a little late."

"Sorry, what?" I asked confused.

"Wait, you knew. YOU KNEW! You never said anything, all this time I thought I was going crazy. I thought I was going to be disowned and you fucking knew!" Draco yelled, his face flushing red with anger.

"Draco, calm down." Snape said.

"YOU KNEW, HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN YOU FUCKING KNEW!"

I pulled his hand a little causing him to turn and look at me. I was so confused, I had no idea what was going on. "Draco, stop. Please stop." I pleaded.

He closed his mouth and took a step closer to me. He wrapped his arms around me and held me there resting his chin on top of my head.

"I don't understand. Why are you so angry at him?" I mumbled.

"Follow me, please." Snape asked.

I looked up at Draco who nodded and obeyed Snape's wishes.

"Sit." Snape ordered gesturing to a sofa opposite him.

We both sat down, close to each other, hands still locked both needing the comfort.

"As you have worked out Draco, the two of you-"

"No, he, no. Just give us a minute." Draco glared at Snape. "Alone."

"Draco, what is going on?" I asked looking into his eyes.

He got up of the chair and walked over to one of the book shelves, counting along before pulling out a book and flicking through; he stopped on one page and turned back to me.

"Soul Mates. There are several types of soul mate, in the wizarding world it is rare to find true twin flame soul mates these are only found once or twice every millennium, but other soul mates with weaker bonds are often found. Twin flame soul mates will both be marked from birth, though it will be invisible until a wizard or witch becomes of age, with an almost identical symbol there is no set place for this to be and it varies with all people. Twin flames will rarely know of their bond prior to coming of age and are often enemies rather than friends. It is noted that Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor were one of the earliest recorded twin flame soul mate couples in wizarding history, though this fact is often left out of history books. When a wizard or witch comes of age they will usually become aware of an attraction to their other half, should they know their soul mate that is, though the other party may remain completely oblivious to it." He read from the page.

I watched him the whole time, trying to work out how he felt. I suppose in some ways I realised almost immediately as soon as he said soul mates. He closed the book and turned to put it back on the shelf. I stood up and walked over to him.

"Harry I understand if this isn't what you want-" he started before turning around.

As he faced me I pressed our lips together fiercely. He wrapped me in his arms supporting my neck with one hand. We pulled away gasping for breath. I licked my lips and he smiled, pressing a chaste kiss to my forehead.

"Believe me. I want this."

I leant up again, kissing him. He bent his head lower so as to deepen the kiss. We heard a cough and both pulled apart flushing pink in the process.

Snape stood there awkwardly. "I suppose you've talked then?" he didn't wait for a reply but clicked his fingers and told the house elf that appeared to collect my things and take them to Draco's dormitory.

"Among other things." Draco replied cheekily, causing both Snape and I to blush.

"Honestly Draco, you are worse than your father, I don't want to know about your sexual escapades anymore than I want to know about his. Now go to bed." Snape retorted as he regained his cool.

We walked toward the door hand in hand and just as we left Draco turned to Snape.

"Sev, he only does that because it's you he wants in bed, you realised that right?" we stayed long enough to watch Snape turn an incredible shade of pink and then sauntered down to the dungeons to Draco's dorm.


	2. Fix You

**Fix You**

"Draco, Harry, I have news." Snape's voice rang ominously through the door.

"What is it?" I said as I pulled the door open allowing him inside.

"Lucius has been brought here from Azkaban; the hearing is going to be on Thursday."

"That's tomorrow!"

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious Harry. He would like to speak to you about something Harry so if you could follow me."

I looked across at Draco who shrugged and went back to his reading then I followed Snape. We walked through the corridors of Hogwarts in silence stopping dead outside one room, Snape pushed the door open nodded at me to go inside and remained where he stood.

"Harry Potter," the voice was very much unmistakable. "You are turning into a dark horse, first fighting for my freedom, now sleeping with my son, whatever next?"

"Saving you would be nice; Draco could really do without losing you."

"He told you about his bitch of a mother?"

"No, I just meant that he's already broken enough. Are you saying she did that to him?"

Lucius looked away.

"Sir, being that I'm his soul mate I should probably know about this stuff."

"You should, but it isn't my secret to tell. Put it this way, it wasn't me."

"But she saved me?"

"She always did use twisted ways to meet her means."

"But you saved me too?"

"As soon as I realised you were his soul mate, yes. I hated you before that, for reasons that are difficult to explain."

"Oh."

"So why haven't you two gone public, its not like you can break up, you have to be together forever, you know that right."

"Yeah, I don't know we just haven't. I need to go." I turned and bolted out of the door.

I felt my rage build up, all this time I thought it had been Lucius but I was wrong, so very wrong. I went to the room of requirement and let out all of my anger. When I was satisfied that I was calm enough I went back down to my dorm where Draco was. I laid down on the bed and thought about what Lucius had asked me, I was wondering why he had asked, if he was suggesting something by it.

When I considered it was kind of strange I suppose, we were soul mates but we didn't want the world to know about us, or about our bond. We were for the most part a secret; surprisingly we have managed to stay under the radar so far at Hogwarts. We fell in love under the cover of a darkness, of sorts, but the way he makes my feel is almost indescribable. Sometimes I'm sure that my heart will just burst. Sometimes I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop, so to speak, I wish I didn't do it, but I do, I almost have to destroy my life its how I've always been. My life has always been shattered, for as long as I can remember anyway, it seems fitting that the two of us so broken would find comfort in each other.

"Harry, are you okay?" Draco whispered.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about what your Dad said to me earlier."

"Harry, you didn't know and you couldn't have stopped it, any of it. It is not your fault."

"I was abused myself I should've seen the signs, I had always assumed it was maybe your father, it seemed absurd when he told me the truth. I know that she broke you."

"I'm not broken anymore though. You fixed me."

"That hardly makes it okay."

"Maybe you're right but I don't care. There are hundreds of people in the world who are broken that don't have a soul mate to fix them. I've got you, and believe me you are more than enough to get me through." He smiled and leant up to kiss me.

"I love you Draco Malfoy."

"Good, I love you too Harry." He looked into my eyes. "You'll be at the hearing tomorrow wont you?"

"Of course I will, Draco I would never let you face something like this alone."

"What do you think they are going to do?" he said his voice small and shaky.

"Dray, I don't know I really don't. I mean this in the nicest possible way but I think you should prepare for the worst love. I just think that they are taking far too long to decide that they are chucking him back in Azkaban. No matter what happens though, I'll be right here beside you, I promise." I put my hand under his chin and nudged his head up so that our eyes met.


	3. Hold My Hand

**Hold My Hand**

"Lucius Malfoy is sentenced to the Dementors' kiss." The gavel hit the block and that was it.

Draco put his head in his hands, sobbing. I wanted desperately to pull him into a hug but we weren't exactly public. By mutual request, kind of. Its times like these that I wish we weren't secret then I could comfort him.

"Baby, come on shhhh." I discretely wrapped my arms around him. I caught Lucius' eye across the room and mouthed my apology.

Snape walked over to us. "I'm so sorry Draco."

"There has to be some-"

"Baby there isn't we tried everything, I showed them all of the memories from the end but it wasn't enough for them, they think that what he did before the battle was too much to be offset by what he did for me."

"I need to go to him."

"You can't watch."

"I have to be there with him."

"No, Draco it's horrible, I've seen it before, you shouldn't. He will understand."

"I agree with Potter." Snape muttered.

"Harry, his name is Harry." Draco sobbed.

"Harry, I need a word." Snape emphasised the use of my given name.

I made sure no one was looking before I pressed a small kiss to Draco's forehead and then stepped to follow Snape.

"You know they called the two of us as witnesses to it."

"I know, what about it?"

"I think this might work out well."

"Elaborate, not all of us are perfect at legillimens."

"See, Lucius and I are soul mates, we have known for some time now but through extenuating circumstances we couldn't be together properly, until recently of course."

"What about my mum?"

"Later. Anyway, if he is in extreme pain I can feel it; they can't kill him because killing him will kill me and as I haven't done anything to warrant it they couldn't possibly justify do it. They also can't keep him that far away from me because we are true soul mates and being apart for a prolonged period of time can cause major complications, it has before."

"So he would be free, to live at the manor?"

"Indeed. He would have his wand taken away from him but other than that he would be a free man."

"Let's get on with it then." I knew this would make Draco happy, a brief smile tugged at my lips.

It was a very brief smile that fell the moment the two of us walked through the large doors which Lucius was being held behind. It revealed a frailer version of the man I had spoken with yesterday, every breathe he took shook his withered frame. I gave him a small smile of hope. The dementors continued to inch closer to him; I felt the cold, bleak mist creeping in, sucking away his happiness until I finally saw the light pop from his mouth. At which point Snape collapsed into a similar state as Lucius. A few gasps echoed the large room, everyone froze. Except for me.

"Expecto Patronum." I yelled sending the dementors flying away in chaos. "You can't kill Lucius, it will kill Severus. It seems that they are soul mates."

With everyone too stunned to stop me I stepped over to where Lucius was stood and lifted him into my arms; he had been in Azkaban awaiting trial and had grown frail and weak from being so. Snape was starting to come to as I pushed through the doors calling for a medi-witch to help. Draco's head snapped up from across the room his eyes gleaming when he saw his father in my arms and the medi-staff running over to help me with him. He got up and ran across to where we were as I put Lucius down onto a floating stretcher.

"He is okay, he will be fine, he and Sev are soul mates so they can't kill him. It would kill Sev too."

"Thank you, Harry, I-I love you." He threw his arms around my neck and hugged me tightly.

"I love you too Dray, come on we have to go with your Dad." I slipped my arm around him and lead him away from the court room.

"So the two of you are going public?" Lucius raised an eyebrow at us sat by his bed cuddling.

"Someone's feeling better." I smiled.

"Indeed, one of you go and get Sev. Please."

"Oh my god, Draco you'll have to have a near death experience too, you gain manners?" I joked.

Draco swatted me. "Just go and get Sev."

"Later gorgeous." I kissed him lightly.

"Where's mine?" Lucius winked at me.

"Yeah, I'll be going to get Sev then." I slipped out of the door only to bump straight into Severus.

"Is he?"

"Same old Lucius, but he may have acquired some manners." I joked pushing the door open to let him through.

"SEV!"

"Oh thank god you're okay." Sev pulled Lucius into a light hug, ensuring not to hurt him.

"We'll leave you two alone." Draco suggested.

"No you wont we want to talk to you, both of you since Harry is practically family already." Lucius spoke up.

"What do you mean practically family?"

"I'm not a moron Draco; you're about 100 times worse than your mother was-"

"He isn't? Really, I never had you down as a sub-" Sev gasped.

"Personal. Too personal." I interjected as Draco flushed pink.

"What the hell are you two even on about?" Draco asked.

"Conceptus Deprehendere" Snape muttered a spell I didn't recognise.

"No I'm not, I can't be. Uh-" He looked down as his stomach began to glow faintly.

"Congratulations?" Severus mumbled.

"I don't understand."

"Harry, we're going to talk about this at home."

"No, we are talking about it now, what is it that I've missed here?"

"Draco is right, you two should discuss this privately, it's none of our business." Lucius prompted.

"WHAT ISN'T?"

"Harry, I'm- I'm p-p. Harry, I'm pregnant." Draco stared at the floor.

"Oh," I slumped into my chair, confused. "But how, I don't how can you be?"

"Not here I want to leave."

"Okay."

I held out my hand to Draco and apparated us home from St. Mungos.

"Draco, I uh. What do You want to do?"

"Harry are you suggesting?"

"No, of course not, I mean, unless you want to. I mean, we talked before about maybe getting married, since we are soul mates. Do you want that?"

"Harry," he threw himself at me, knocking me off balance and causing us to tumble to the floor. "Yes!"

"Dray, could you move about an inch to your left, your knee is dangerously close to my manhood."

He chuckled and stood up brushing himself down. "Harry, I didn't know about this," he gestured to his stomach, "if I had then I would have told you and would have been more careful."

"Dray, I'm happy, really I am. We are getting married and having a baby, I haven't been this happy since I finally got away from that bloody family of mine. I wasn't this happy when I killed Voldemort for god's sake. I had pretty much given up on the idea of being a father, in all honesty I had almost given up on the idea of ever finding happiness when we met at that masked ball, this is a blessing. Just because the baby wasn't planned doesn't mean it won't be loved. It is everything I ever wanted, even before I knew that I wanted you, a beautiful fiancée and a proper family. My own family, Draco I love you always will, thank you."

I pulled him into a warm hug and apparated us back to the hospital. I knocked on the door of Lucius' room and waited for Severus to come let us in.

"Boys." Sev opened the door wide while brushing down his robe. His hair was unusually messy and he looked rather dishevelled.

"Harry, Draco." Lucius beamed. "Have you decided?"

"We are going to keep the baby." Draco said happily to his father.

"Good, there hasn't been a baby in Malfoy manor for nearly 19 years." Lucius said he was sniffling slightly, as though he were about to cry.

"Dear god, don't get emotional father. I thought that was my role." Draco joked.

"We are also going to get married." I added to Draco's earlier statement.

"I thought it was customary to ask the bride's father beforehand?" Lucius said raising an eyebrow.

"It's a good thing I'm not a bride then, we are getting married." Draco practically glared at his father for saying such a thing.

"Technically-" Snape started.

"Sev. Shut up." We chorused light heartedly.

"But technically he is."

"Yes, but I'm not a woman and I don't want it to be suggested in any way that I am." Draco huffed. "It is bad enough that I'm pregnant with an illegitimate child. I don't want to be a bride as well as an 'unmarried mother'. I'm already going to look ridiculous."

I leant in close and murmured in his ear. "No you won't silly, you'll look beautiful, like you always do."

Just at that moment there was a sharp knock at the door and a nurse entered. "I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask that you leave, visiting hours are over now." She said politely.

"Would I be allowed to stay?" Severus asked, making sure she saw the symbol on his wrist that showed they were soul mates.

"Of course, but only you can stay." The nurse made a point of reminding Draco and I that we had to leave.

"Well, we will see you tomorrow Dad, Severus," Draco said half yawning as we both stood up to leave.

"Bye." Lucius and Severus chorused as we left the room, the nurse following behind us.

"Draco?" I mumbled.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Harry."

I pressed a small kiss to his lips and apparated us home.


	4. In My Daughters Eyes

**A/N: Major time jump of about 10 years! Also short chapter **** Sorry!**

**In My Daughters Eyes**

I smiled across at my husband who currently had our youngest, Lily, clinging to him. He was telling her a story about the Battle of Hogwarts, it was the only story she ever wanted him to tell. I put down the work I was doing and walked over to them sitting down next to them on the sofa and taking a hold of Draco's free hand.

"And then Daddy saved us all from the evil wizard."

"Daddy and Papa are heroes." She beamed, she had heard the story a hundred times but she still loved it so much.

It always seemed to end slightly differently, as though Draco was drip feeding her the truth. Draco blinked a few times in quick succession trying to blink back tears.

"Papa why are you crying?" Lily asked, her head cocked on one side as she looked at him.

"I'm not sweetie, I just got something in my eye, why don't you go upstairs and play with the boys?"

She smiled happily jumping down off Draco's lap and then bounded off upstairs to play with James, Scorpius and Albus.

"Dray?"

"It's nothing Harry, really."

"The only times I can recall you crying are at our wedding, when you saw James; and Scorpius, Albus and Lily; for the first time and at your fathers wedding. It is definitely something." I slipped my arm around his waist.

"It's just because. She thinks I'm a hero, I tried to stop you from killing him."

"You are a hero, you saved my life. You're my soul mate, my husband; you were the bearer of our four very beautiful children. You are a hero, you are my hero, and you are one of their heroes. Honestly Dray you are."

He started to sing very softly, his head resting on my shoulder. "In my daughter's eyes I am a hero, I am strong and wise and I know no fear, but the truth is plain to see, she was sent to rescue me, I see who I wanna be, in my daughter's eyes."

"Now I understand." I whispered pulling him into a hug. "I wish you would tell me what goes on inside that head of yours. We have been together for 11 a half years, married for over 10 and have an 11 year old son, two 9 year old sons and a 4 year old daughter together but I still, for the life of me, can't read your mind."

Draco snorted slightly but nuzzled his head into my neck. I lifted his chin and pressed our lips together. The kiss quickly became heated and passionate.

"Draco, baby, stop. Maybe we should take this somewhere a little more private, where the kids can't walk in on us." I half panted, pushing him off slightly before lifting him easily into my arms and walking to our bedroom at the back of the house, farthest from any of the children's bedrooms or the places they played, with good reason.

We awoke to a loud banging on the door, which turned out to be Sev.

"Will you two wake up and get out here. NOW!" He yelled.

I got dressed woke Draco and he quickly dressed too then we emerged. We each received a clip around the ear.

"It is easier to wake the dead than you two. I've been stood here yelling for over an hour. James said that Lily came up to play with them 4 hours ago when we arrived and no-one had seen you two since."

I looked at Draco.

"Oh god you were fucking." Snape shuddered. "Anyway, you should go and see the kids while I obliviate myself."

I took hold of Draco's had and we walked happily down the halls to the living room.

"But Gandpa Luuu," Lily said, even at 4 she struggled with his name. "It's my fault, I said Daddy and Papa was heroes and Papa got sad." She started to cry.

"Hey, what's all this crying about Lily pad?" Draco stepped in and scooped her up.

"Papa and Daddy back." She chirped happily.

"Yeah."

"Papa and Daddy, my heroes." She smiled bring a tear to my eye.


End file.
